muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Awards
The Gemini Awards are the Canadian television industry's top prize, the Canadian equivilent of an Emmy Award. The Canadian co-production of Sesame Street, Sesame Park, won multiple Geminis. The Canadian Screen Awards replaced the Geminis and Genies in 2013. 1986, 1st Fraggle Rock Won: * Best Children's Series: Larry Mirkin Nominated: * Best Direction in a Comedy/Variety/Entertainment/Performing Arts Program or Series: "The Perfect Blue Rollie", Eric Till 1987, 2nd Fraggle Rock Won: * Best Direction in a Variety or Performing Arts Program or Series: Eric Till Nominated: * Best Writing in a Comedy or Variety Program or Series: David Young * Best Sound in a Comedy, Variety or Performing Arts Program or Series: Brian Radford, Floyd Burrell, Peter Campbell * Best Children's Series: Larry Mirkin * Best Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore): Phil Balsam, Dennis Lee, Don Gillis Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes Won: * Best Children's Program: Diana Birkenfield, David Gumpel, Jim Henson 1994, 8th Jim Henson's Dog City Won: * Best Animated Program or Series: Clive Smith, Patrick Loubert, Michael Hirsh 1995, 9th Jim Henson's Dog City Nominated: * Best Animated Program or Series: Clive Smith, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert 1996, 10th Jim Henson's Dog City Nominated: * Best Children's Program or Series: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Michael Frith, Brian Henson, Clive Smith * Best Writing in a Children's or Youth Program: David Finley 1999, 14th Sesame Park Won: * Best Pre-School Program or Series: Wendy Smith, Susan Sheehan, Duncan Lamb Nominated: * Best Performance in a Pre-School Program or Series: Bob Stutt 2000, 15th Sesame Park Won: * Best Performance in a Pre-School Program or Series: Sheila McCarthy Nominated: * Best Performance in a Pre-School Program or Series: Pier Kohl 2001, 16th Sesame Park Won: * Best Pre-School Program or Series: Wendy Smith, Duncan Lamb, Susan Sheehan * Best Performance in a Pre-School Program or Series: Eric Peterson as Old King Cole Nominated: * Best Performance in a Pre-School Program or Series: Pier Kohl 2007 The 2007 awards featured a pre-taped segment for the fictional charity, "Forgotten Lives Of Puppets", a senior's home for unemployed puppets. The segment ended as if it was a public service announcement, hosted by Camilla Scott. A majority of the puppets were on loan from the CBC Museum, where they were on display at the time. Included in the segment were Basil from Sesame Park, Gerome and Rusty from The Friendly Giant, costumed character Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door, and Casey and Finnegan of Mr. Dressup, locked in the show's Tickle Trunk. However, the segment primarily featured the puppets of Mike Harding (Applefun Puppetry), claiming they were also television veterans, when in actuality this was their first television appearance. One of Harding's characters, Lacy, is shown ready to give oral sex. Basil was shown early in the segment, playing a piano. The segment sparked controversy after the family of Bob Homme, the creator and star of The Friendly Giant ''found the sketch in poor taste and said it was disrespectful to the late Homme. Soon after, the Homme family took back the loan of their father's puppets, from the CBC Museum; now only the stage wall remains. The ''Sesame Park characters remain on display at the museum. External links * Video of the 2007 skit __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Awards